


любовь

by carolss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: JJ/Emily Espiãs Russas AU - Para Mols :)





	любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



“A agência te mandou ? Algo aconteceu ?” JJ perguntou confusa quando viu quem estava do outro lado da porta.

“Não” Emily disse.

“Então o que você está fazendo aqui ?”

“Eu não posso parar pra ver uma antiga amiga ?”

“É claro que você pode, entre”

Assim que a porta se fechou JJ envolveu seus braços ao redor dela. Fazia mais de dois anos desde a última vez que elas tinham se encontrado em pessoa, e a última vez tinha sido tão breve que elas não tiveram a oportunidade de fazer isso. As duas foram treinadas juntas mas quando em campo suas missões acabaram sendo bem diferentes, Emily se infiltrava geralmente por algumas horas, no máximo algumas semanas, completava sua missão e voltava ao posto, JJ já estava infiltrada há cinco anos, ela era a esposa de um senador, ela tinha mergulhado naquele papel de um jeito que até mesmo para Emily parecia um tanto assustador.

Em algum momento durante o abraço elas tinham começado a se beijar, JJ não tinha certeza se tinha sido ela ou Emily que tinha começado, por um momento ela se permitiu não se importar e apenas aproveitar. Mas quando o beijou acabou ela se sentiu obrigada a dizer :

“Isso não é uma boa idéia”

“Porque não ?”

“Porque eu sou casada pra começar”

“Com um homem que não sabe sequer o seu nome verdadeiro”

“Ele é um bom homem, ele não é você mas eu sou bem afeiçoada a ele, e eu...hum..eu estou-“

“Gravida” Emily disse antes que JJ tivesse a chance de terminar.

“Você já sabia ?”

“Sim”

“É por isso que você veio”

“Sim de novo. Eu estava pensando que talvez você gostaria de ver o seu filho ou filha crescendo na terra mãe”

“Acho que seria difícil eu me acostumar com o frio de novo”

“Então Cuba, é bem adorável nessa época do ano”

“A agência não me liberaria, eles tem muitos planos pra mim”

“Talvez nós poderíamos fugir, eu fiz muitos contatos ao longo dos anos”

“Eu não posso, eu quero mas eu não posso, eu sinto muito, eu ainda me importo com essa missão”

“Tudo bem, eu sabia que seria assim. Você acha que foi tolice ter vindo aqui ?”

“Um pouco, mas eu gosto que você tenha feito isso” JJ disse e a beijou.

“Eu achei que você tinha dito que isso era uma má idéia”

“E é uma, mas pelo menos é uma que eu posso me permitir a não resistir”


End file.
